The present invention generally relates to a furniture hinge, and more particularly is directed to a furniture hinge of a type including a hinge part securable to a movable component of a furniture piece, a hinge arm pivotally mounted to the hinge part, a mounting plate connected to the hinge arm, and fastening screws for securing the mounting plate to a body-related component of the furniture piece, with the mounting plate having support studs for projection in a corresponding number of mortises formed in the body-related component of the furniture piece.
Furniture hinges are known in a wide variety of designs. Typically, the hinge part is secured to a swingable door, gate or the like while the mounting plate is fastened to a wall of the body-related part of the furniture piece. Normally, the support studs are formed as expansion sleeves which are made expandable by the fastening screws. While the mounting plate is typically made of metal, the expansion sleeve is fabricated from plastic material and connected to the metal component. Thus, damage or even rupture of the expansion sleeve is unavoidable. In such cases, the use of additional screws is required in order to secure the mounting plate to the furniture body.
There are also known furniture hinges in which the mounting plate is secured by a fastening screw positioned in a central area between the support studs.